Together for once
by xxaddictofnotxx-X
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been dating online over Skype for a few months. Roxas and his family move to the same world Axel lives in, but neither of them know it until the next day at school. What will happen now that the two are together, and what will Axel's family think when they find out about his sexuality? Semi-important OC, Yaoi, don't like don't read.
1. Arrival and such

Roxas sighed, his new room seemed dark and dank compared to the one at his old house, but he quickly pulled out his laptop and instantly opened Skype. The action was embedded in his head, but he shook his head and just as his cursor hovered over the red 'X' in the top corner of his screen, a message popped up with a noise.

**FireFlyVIII: Hey, you avoiding me or somethin'?**

Roxas looked at the words carefully, rolled them over and over in his head. You'd think it'd be a simple 'Yes' or 'No'. With Axel, that's not enough, so he held his fingers over the keyboard.

**ShadeKeyblade: No Axel. I've just been moving to another world. I told you I was moving soon.**

**FireFlyVIII: Oh… I thought it was going to be a bit later…**

Roxas let out a breathy laugh. "Silly boy." He said to himself, pulling down his sleeve- also out of habit- and he ran a hand through his already spikey/messed up hair.

**FireFlyVIII: I'm just a dummy sometimes… BUT! I was wondering if you wanted to video chat again. It's been too long since the two of us talked and my sister isn't home or anything…**

Roxas bit his bottom lip in thought, but quickly walked over and grabbed his striped Jacket and put it on before he hit the light green 'video call' button. Only a few rings later was Axel's face illuminating his screen. Axel grinned.

"Hey, Roxy!" He said, the grin just apparent in his voice.

"Hello, Love." Roxas said back, smiling at the screen. "I think this is the clearest your picture has ever been."

"Yours too." The redhead said, tying his hair back into a spikey hair tie.

"So… can you explain why you don't want your sister to know about the two of us being together like we are?"

"I told you, Roxy." Axel said, holding up his hands. "I don't think she'll understand… she is straight and so is my brother… and… I don't want to get disowned.."

Roxas sighed and nodded "Alright."

"How's the um…" Axel thought for a moment "The cutting- or prevention of- going?"

Roxas sighed. "It's well…" he looked away for a moment. "It's never ending…"

"You said you were going to try to stop…" Axel whined.

"I did. It didn't work." The blonde responded, pulling down his sleeve. Axel sighed, but quickly changed the subject.

"So my brother's getting shipped out again…"

"Really?"

"Yeah- Oh god, She's home! I gotta go! Love you." Axel said quickly before hanging up.

Roxas frowned and laid back on his bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"ROXASSSSS!" Sora yelled as he jumped onto his blonde twin's bed. The blonde let out a groan of anger and quickly sat up.

"I'm up! Jesus Christ, Sor!" Roxas yelled, sitting up and throwing the blanket over his small form. He sighed and stood. He got dressed in his striped jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black tee-shirt, his shoes were black and white. So much for first impressions.

He walked downstairs and quickly ate his breakfast before one of his other brothers, Ventus walked downstairs. "Lets go to school, guys." He yelled before going out to his car.

Sora and Roxas dragged their heels out to the car. They didn't look forward to the new school, not like anyone did, but being in a completely new world wasn't nice to the imagination.

The school was normal enough. But the people inside were very… out there. Roxas walked inside with his brothers and pulled down his sleeve. They received their schedules- in which Roxas and Sora have the same for the day. The two were escorted to their first class by the secretary. Roxas smiled like he was happy, using his mask very early in the day like it was second nature.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Their Chemistry teacher, Mr. Froste, asked them, his voice trying- and failing- to hold back his irritation. Sora instantly grinned.

"HELLLLOOOO Everyone! My name is Sora!" He said, loudly. Then looked over to Roxas.

"Hi, I'm Roxas." He said, raising a hand in greeting.

Mr. Froste sighed. "Sora, you're with Riku." He said, and the Silver haired boy raised his hand. "And Roxas, you're with Axel."

Roxas looked confused at first, but then saw the Red haired boy raise his hand. He walked to his seat slowly and carefully, then once Mr. Froste started talking, Axel looked over.

"You didn't tell me you were moving HERE." He whispered over to him.

Roxas scoffed "You didn't tell me you lived HERE." He said, and then and uncomfortable silence came between them as the class went on. Roxas thought it was hours before the bell rang, and when it finally did, he quickly gathered his things and went straight to his locker. 'Well…' he thought, grabbing one of his notebooks. 'This changes this a little bit..'


	2. Furballs and Sandpaper

Axel was acutely aware of the small blonde that sat across the rectangular cafeteria when he sat down to begin eating his brown paper sack lunch. He would often find his harlequin green orbs absorbing in every line and curve that was his blonde online boyfriend. Roxas was sitting at one of the round tables located near a corner, a very over enthusiastic Sora was talking into his ear as the blonde picked at his Caesar Salad. Axel looked down the food and suddenly it all seemed to turn to sandpaper and he lost all appetite for the stuff.

"Demmmmyyyy GLOMP," A blonde haired mass yelled, as he tackled Axel into the table top. Axel huffed to himself, this had to be a new definition for the word head-desk.

The boy who had interrupted the flame headed boy's thinking and otherwise confusion and self pity was his long-time and best friend named Demyx. The boy had sandy blonde hair in the form of mullet like Mohawk he had dubbed a 'Mullhawk' when he had cut his hair that way shortly before Sophomore year. The cut seemed outrageous when he had first cut it, but now, it was completely awkward to see Demyx without the crazy hairstyle after masterfully making it that way for two and a half years.

Axel sat up, tucking some of the stray fiery red hairs behind his ear. "Dem," The Redhead started, looking up to his Mullhawked best friend. "I thought we agreed that we only glomped each other when we're both standing."

Demyx grinned, his white teeth were almost as white as the pearls found in his home world. "UNLESS," He said, turning the word into it's own sentence. "You were down in the dumps, which you were, by the way."

Axel smiled half heartedly "You remember Roxas?"

The blonde man instantly jumped to conclusions. "Did he hurt you," He said, sitting in the seat to his left. "Because if he did I will find where he lives an personally pulverize him." He then began to hit is closed fist into his opposite hand for dramatic effect.

Axel reached over his hand and his nimble fingers wrapped around Demyx's fist. "No Dem," He mumbled, stealing a glance to the round table where his blonde was sitting, and then he looked back to Demyx. "He's here, Dem. His family moved out here yesterday."

Demyx's teal eyes widened and his mouth made a perfect O. "Where is he?!"

Axel looked over to the circular table for the upteenth time that very lunch period and he pointed a finger in that direction for so the over excited boy could look at his love of 2 months. "He's the blonde one," Axel mumbled. It was true that even his best friend hadn't seen the picture of Roxas that Axel printed out and shoved into his wallet.

The smaller blonde seemed to sense the two older men staring at him, as he turned around and his blue eyes locked with Axel's green. Cerulean against Harlequin. They both seemed to be staring into each other's soul, then as quickly as it happened, Roxas tore his eyes away from the flame headed man. Not too long after this, though, the ending bell rang and Axel pitched his sack lunch into the trash bin as he connected arms with Demyx's and the two of them skipped forward to their next class.

* * *

Axel didn't share anymore classes with his blue-eyed boyfriend after the awkward lunch, and he didn't manage to catch the boy after class. The thought of what was going to happen now was weighing on his mind as he was long boarding down a hill, heading towards the home his sister and him lived in, his sister being 2 years older than him. Her blue Ford focus was sitting in the driveway.

Upon entering the moderately sized house, Axel set his board against the wall and called out into the air a brief "I'm home" and he continued up the stairs to his room. He entered his room and was surprised to see a small kitten on his bed.

"Hestia?" He mumbled, plopping on the bed near the orange tabby's small form. The form's head lifted up and he chuckled upon seeing the tabby's eyes. One was a striking blue, while the other was a dull brown with golden flecks. The kitten then quickly scrambled up Axel's front and perched herself on his shoulder. "Hey girl." He mumbled, scratching her lovingly behind the ear.

After about an hour or two, the redhead noticed a seafoam green bug pulling into the driveway and awaited the owner of the car to come in through the door to his room, and after a 20 minute long conversation with Axel's sister, Layla, he came in, carrying his backpack.

"HESTIA!" the blonde yelled, petting the small kitten on Axel's shoulder.

Axel smiled, "We should work on the stupid project and get it over with," He mumbled and pulled out the instructions. The blonde had been coming over to the house of the two Pyromaniacs for about a week.

Demyx looked up after about an hour or so of work. "So I have an idea," He said, wringing his hands in circles.

The flame haired man looked confused as he looked up at his sand haired best friend. "What is it," He asked.

Demyx debated whether or not to actually state his idea, and the air in the room seemed to be thick with tension. Axel bet that in the 5 minutes he waited to tell him the thought that circled in his head, you could've cut the tension with a knife.

Demyx suddenly let out a breath. "I want to meet Roxas…"


End file.
